Un noche con el diablo, perdón del diablo
by BlueSect0r
Summary: Nero termina en un club nocturno con Dante, Trish y Lyhl.  ¿Cómo fue que llegó allí? ¿Nero es un santo? ¿Qué pasará una vez allí dentro?  Advertencia: OC


**Bueno, es un historia re-editada. Ya la había subido hace tiempo pero no me gustó y ahora le he re-escrito con la misma escencia pero tiene un final totalmente distinto. **

**De nuevo, contiene un OC, así que si no les agrada no lean. Pero tampoco es ninguna Mary-Sue o acapara toda la trama. **

**(Si les interesa saber un poco más de ella tengo más historias :D) **

**También tiene un cambio de narrador comparando el principio y el final, pero me pareció lo más adeacuado para relatar los hechos. **

**Sin más, por favor, disfruten. **

* * *

Rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, rosa. Las luces del lugar no paraban de cambiar de color y dirección. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo a la gente podía pagar por ir a un lugar así?

Si a él las luces le lastimaban directamente, bueno…simplemente le mareaban. Pero todos sabemos que a Nero le encantaba exagerar.

Delante de él, sobre la barra se encontraba una copa llena de alcohol. Le dio un par de sorbos e inmediatamente desistió, no le agradaba el sabor, bueno esa era su excusa para no tener que decir que él era un santurrón.

Tomó la copa y pasó su dedo por la abertura de la misma. Hacían un sonido divertido y él estaba aburrido.

Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Quién se podía aburrir dentro de un club nocturno?

Cualquier tonto hubiera levantado la mano eufóricamente diciendo "Esa me la sé, yo, yo, yo…" y finalmente cuando alguien le dé la palabra él diría triunfantemente "Nero".

Y sí aquel tonto estaría en lo correcto.

Nero, fastidiado miró a su alrededor. Dante sentado unos bancos hacia la izquierda, dándole la espalda a la barra, apoyándose en la misma y las piernas abiertas. Aquella pose de holgazán que lo caracterizaba. Y frente a él un par de chicas que sonreían con coquetería mientras fingían platicar civilizadamente, cuando todos sabían que lo que les interesaba a los tres, era lo que venía después…

Suspiró vencido el joven al darse cuenta que Dante no regresaría sólo a casa y lo más probable es que él sí. Frotó sus manos como si necesitara entrar en calor. Lo cual era una vil mentira porque allí dentro hacía más de veinticinco grados centígrados.

Del total fastidio pasó al mal humor. Todo se remontaba al instante en el cual decidió recordar el inicio de todo el problema, ése mismo día por la tarde.

Estaba de mal humor, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Todo se remontaba a ese mismo día por la tarde.

_Me encontraba en Fortuna, platicando con Kyrie sobre la manera en que restauraríamos la orden después de…bueno... lo sucedió. _

_Ahora más que nunca mi relación con Kyrie estaba increíblemente unida, aunque después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para salvarla, sería una cachetada que ella me rechazara. Así que hoy fingía más entusiasmo del que realmente tenía respecto a la orden…no quería echar a perder todo por lo que había trabajado. _

_Aunque sin lugar a dudas, preferiría estar por allí rebanando demonios a la mitad junto con Dante o cualquier cosa que involucrara un poco de acción. En lugar de estar allí sentado hablando de cosas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. _

—_Creo que deberíamos de comenzar restaurando la catedral principal—__decía mi amada animadamente mientras observaba los planos de la construcción. Se veía tan linda concentrada en aquellas hojas sin sentido. _

—_¿Nero, dónde estás?__ —una voz gritaba en los pasillos, ésta era femenina en un tono de sarcasmo. Y al escucharla yo sentí el impulso de esconderme detrás del sillón. Tragué saliva y tomé uno de los planos intentando distraerme. _

_Kyrie frunció el ceño y gritó __—Aquí estamos Lyhl. _

_Entonces ella entró a la habitación, junto con su aura malévola, que podría igualar a Cruella de Vil. ¿Quién era ella, te preguntas? _

_Su nombre era Lyhl y sinónimo del mal. Una demonio que les ayudó a controlar el desastre que provocó Sanctus y sus estúpidas obsesiones. Y según se iba a quedar en Fortuna sólo unos días, pero aquello se convirtió en una estancia indefinida. Poseía el cuerpo de una humana, y guardaba cierto parecido con Lady, ojos heterocromos y cabello azabache aunque el de Lyhl era mucho más largo. _

—_¡Ah! Perdón por interrumpir su romántica plática, pero quería avisarle a Nero que saldría un rato…y regresaría más tarde. ¿Vale? —narró ella con voz angelical. _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, entendía por donde iba la cosa. Lyhl vestía para salir a una fiesta…Además si algo había entendido él es que los demonios nunca piden permiso. Ellos hacen lo que se les venía en gana y ella no era la excepción. _

_Decidí ignorarla, no tenía otra opción._

—_Sí claro, que te vaya bien, adiós, diviértete—despedí sin dejar de prestar atención a los planos. Estuve a punto de reír al darme cuenta del parecido de la palabra "diviértete" a "piérdete". _

_Sentí los penetrantes ojos de Kyrie sobre mí pero le resté importancia. _

—_Bueno, ciao Kyrie—se despidió la demonio y escuché sus pasos saliendo de la habitación. Recé porque Kyrie no cayera en la provocación de Lyhl y todo acabara felizmente, tal y como comenzó. _

_Pero todo se fue el caño, unos minutos después. Kyrie se levantó de su silla y se posó frente a mí, quitándome los planos de las manos. _

—_Oye—musité ligeramente ofendido. _

—_Nero, ve con ella—me ordenó con severa voz. _

_¡NO! No lo escucharía, lalalalalalalalalala. Tomé otro papel de la mesa y volví a colocarlo frente a mí. _

—_¡Nero! —gritó Kyrie, intentando llamar mi atención. _

_No quería escucharla, por primera vez deseé no percibir la dulce voz de Kyrie en mis oídos. De repente, me dije "Esto debe de ser un sueño…no, espera…una pesadilla…¡Y de las más terribles! No pasaba nada, en unos minutos despertaría y ya…_

_Pero mi subconsciente me decía "Claro Nero, sigue fumando de eso y te harás un adicto". Me di por vencido y decidí afrontar mis problemas, al fin y al cabo hablando se entiende la gente y los demonios se van al caño… _

—_¿Qué pasa, querida Kyrie? —pregunté lo más caballeroso que logré, dejando la hoja que recién había tomado en el suelo. Para suerte mía ella no se había dado cuenta que la sostenía al revés, o al menos eso pensé. _

—_Nero, me has escuchado. Lyhl irá a una fiesta, seguramente acabará tomada y no puede manejar en ese estado—me explicó ella sin quitar aquella severidad de su mirada. _

_De repente se me ocurrió algo, una GRANDÍSIMA idea. _

—_Pero si es inmortal… _

_Eso era todo, aunque a Lyhl se le cayera la cabeza, ella seguiría consiente y se la pondría otra vez en su lugar y ¡Pam, como nueva! Qué ventaja tenía de tener ese cerebro tan rápido y eficiente. Problema resuelto ¿Qué no? _

_Kyrie lo pensó por unos momentos para después decirme. —¿Y? ¿Qué tal si mata a otra persona?_

_Ella siempre de pesimista y la otra sin tornillos aunque suponía que tal vez nunca había tenido tornillos. Pero de todos modos no tenía a quién irle…_

—_No seas así, Kyrie—rogué, esa era mi última opción, una cara de "Yo no rompo ni un plato" es siempre el último recurso…y siempre funcionaba…bueno ok, casi siempre. _

_Alcé la mirada para ver a Kyrie y vi lo más aterrador que he visto mucho tiempo (Bueno, después de Sanctus) Allí frente a mí, estaba ella casi sacando humo por las orejas y roja del enojo, y esa mirada…esa mirada mataría al mismo Mundus ¿Y a mí? Bueno, a mí me acobardaría lo suficiente como para… _

—_Vale, allá voy, pero te advierto que el único que posiblemente morirá soy yo—dije pesimistamente mientras me levanté y caminé dando tumbos hasta la salida. _

—_¡Cuídate mi amor! —gritó Kyrie a manera de despedida. Y yo tenía ganas de gritarle alguna grosería… _

_Me maldecía por dos razones en concreto:_

_La primera y más importante ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Digo, si cometí algún pecado en una vida pasada no tenían porqué castigarme en ésta vida…¡Ni siquiera lo disfruté! _

_Y la segunda ¿Por qué no podía decirle que NO a cualquiera cosa que Kyrie dijera? Bueno, ok, si le pidiera vestirse de conejito rosa creo que allí me pondría los pantalones y le diría que no, pero…eso nunca sucedería ¿Verdad? _

_Pero dejé de preocuparme por picata minuta cuando me di cuenta que estaba frente a un mayor problema. Necesitaba idear un plan para sobrevivir a una noche con la demonio, ya que yo NO era inmortal, como tú…comprenderás. _

_En fin, seguí caminando hasta que llegué al estacionamiento de la orden. Miré hacia ambos lados y pronto divisé el vehículo del diablo, perdón de Lyhl. _

_Lo había visto un par de veces, seguro lo robó de algún lado, pero no era ninguna baratija, por supuesto que no, la señorita tenía gusto. Aquél era un mini-cooper azul eléctrico con las típicas franjas blancas sobre el cofre y el techo del mismo color inmaculado. _

_Ella salió del interior del automóvil y caminó hacia mí. Su sonrisa era afilada y llena de dicha, cómo el niño pequeño que acababa de realizar la peor de las fechorías. _

—_Sabía que vendrías—pronunció ella lentamente, tratándole de obsequiarle un atisbo de seducción a la frase. _

—_Que graciosa—le contesté con sarcasmo. Pues claro, Kyrie siempre tan inocente que caía en cada una de las trampas de Lyhl. Y siempre con la frase de "Nero, ella es una pobre alma descarriada, tenemos el privilegio de enderezarla, así que no reniegues" _

_Pero para mí no era una descarriada era una descabezada, nada más. _

_La observé detenidamente, su diminuta falda se movía al compás del viento….y de sus piernas. Sonreía coquetamente, con una invitación indecente, como todo lo que ella proponía. Pero no surtió efecto en mí, tenía ese tipo de inmunidad que me costó mucho tiempo desarrollar. _

_Ese movimiento me lo sabía de memoria. La cadera de un lado a otro, sonrisa promiscua, cabello revoloteando por los aires, y sus manos en su diminuta cintura. Ése era su movimiento mortal, el cual hacía que hasta un frost babeara. _

_Pero a mí no, incluso escuché rumores que decían que yo tiraba hacia otro lado, y específicamente no hacia el de Kyrie…por supuesto está que le di una buena paliza a los que andaban esparciendo el chisme. Lo único que sucedía es que yo ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella (demasiado) como para querer algo más con ella. _

_Cuando me di cuenta ella yacía frente a mí. _

—_Tienes el cuello de la chamarra mal arreglado—comentó mientras subió su mano hasta mi chaqueta y lo arregló falsamente. Percibí su delicioso olor y su cuerpo pegándose al mío cada vez más…eso era pura lujuria. _

_Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y bajé hasta su cintura baja, ella sonrió sorprendida y de repente las sentí en mis manos… _

_Aquellas llaves plateadas y heladas, las de su coche. _

—_¡Gané! —grité extasiado, ahora conduciría yo, así tenía unos puntos a mi favor. Y más probabilidades de llegar con vida al final de la noche. _

_Comencé a caminar hacia el automóvil y di una miradita a la demonio quien estaba que hervía del enojo. Se aplastó en el asiento del copiloto y colocó un gesto de berrinche, semejante a una niña pequeña. Y yo sentía la más pura de las emociones, aquella que sólo acude a ti en una situación que merecía guirnaldas. _

_Tomé el retrato mental de su expresión y juré que nunca lo olvidaría. _

_Una vez dentro, prendí el coche, abrí el quemacocos, coloqué la radio en mi estación favorita y ¡A andar se ha dicho! _

_El trayecto de ida fue totalmente tranquilo, no hablamos más. Ella estaba demasiado enojada para hacerlo, lo único que me decía era las indicaciones para llegar al lugar en el que se había quedado de ver con Dante y Trish. Yo coreaba las canciones y ella se tapaba los oídos. _

El resto, era historia.

Llegamos al lugar y de allí la victoria antes obtenida se transformó en una desgracia.

—¿Me invitas un trago guapo? —cuestionó una voz juguetona. Gracias, a dios que no era Lyhl. Así que volteé un poco más confiado hacia aquella femenina voz. Y su dueña se encontraba justo a mí lado, sonreía a medias con seducción. Era atractiva, tenía que aceptarlo.

De cabellos largos pelirrojos y ojos azules eléctricos. Posó las manos en su cintura que se cubría por un entallado vestido gris que marcaba perfectamente su silueta.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que a pesar del maquillaje, la ropa atrevida y la mueca sugestiva, no dejaba de ser una niña. Tendría unos quince o dieciséis años.

—Ah…—musité intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Lamentablemente no la encontré y mi boca se movió más rápido que mi cerebro. —Te ves demasiado joven…¿Sabes que podrían demandar al lugar por haberte dejado entrar? Éste no es lugar para pequeñas como tú.

Sí, sé que soné como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta pero, yo vivía con la Madre Teresa de Calcuta2 así que se me tenía que pegar algo de ella, ¿No?

Ella frunció el ceño. —Vamos, la edad es sólo un número. Te apuesto que podríamos pasar una noche increíble…y en lo último que pensarías es en mi edad—contestó, tomando con su mano mi rostro, intentando besarme.

—¡Aaaaaah! —grité mientras intentaba alejarme lo más rápido de sus escurridizas manos que se metían a lugares que…que bueno….no era correcto. Por un momento me dieron ganas de gritar "¡Me están violando!" pero me percaté de lo idiota que sonaría aquello y sería la cosa más vergonzosa que me haya pasado.

—Sé que te gusta, no te hagas del rogar—decía ella intentando nuevamente entrar al cierre de mi pantalón.

—Dices que la edad es sólo un número, pero apuesto que dentro de unos años te casarás con algún viejo verde forrado de pasta, esperando sólo el momento de su muerte…y allí verás que infeliz será tu vida.

¿Me preguntas de dónde salió eso? La verdad es que no lo sé, todo sucedió tan rápido…no sabía que otra cosa decir para detener su…ambición.

Además tenía la excusa perfecta de haber bebido, y ¡Sí el haber mojado mis labios con el licor, contaba como ebrio!...

De nuevo, esa vocecita en mi conciencia me decía "Te he dicho que si no la controlas, no la fumes".

Ella me miró con desprecio y con enojo me dijo—Piérdete, si eras gay sólo tenías que decirlo, imbécil.

Me quedé pasmado por unos segundos, pero no tenía caso perseguirla y decirle que yo no era gay. La dejaría que pensara lo que quisiera…

Y así fue como mi única oportunidad de divertirme un buen rato (no seáis mal pensados, podríamos haber platicado) se había esfumado. Pero yo tenía la conciencia totalmente limpia y…aburrida.

Volví a mi asiento y de repente enfoqué a Trish y a Lyhl entre un grupo de hombres, los cuales sobraba decir que embriagados de la felicidad. No todos los días se encontraban mujeres así…pero aquél cuerpo de escultura yo sabía que no era de estar en el gimnasio todos los días, no señor, era de partir demonios a la mitad y de vez en cuando uno que otro humano…como ellos.

Ingenuos, siempre tratando de buscar una explicación razonable a cosas que no la tienen. Siguió observando a Lyhl y no era atracción, simplemente estaba aburrido. Los tipos se le pegaban demasiado y le invitaban bebida tras bebida…descubrí sus planes al instante.

Con inercia apreté los puños y la mandíbula, y me di cuenta de aquello. Pero por supuesto que no eran celos, tampoco envidia…¡Era sentido de la justicia!

De nuevo la vocecita "No seas cabrón, Nero, que esa ni yo me la creo".

—¿Te diviertes Nenito? —preguntó su voz. Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando ella se separó de los tipos, que por cierto, ahora me miraban con verdadera rabia.

—¿Entendiste, traté de decir Nerito, pero dije Nenito…?—dijo ella con sonoras carcajadas. La tomé de los hombros y la senté en la barra. No quería que se cayera por allí, después de todo era mi responsabilidad, Kyrie me la encargó…no era otra cosa ¿Verdad?

La vocecita de nuevo: "Seguro, Don Juan ¿Por qué lo niegas?"

—Quédate allí, Lyhl. Iré por el coche, estás muy mal para quedarnos un rato más. No te vayas a mover…por favor—pedí con real angustia.

Sus ojos se quedaron como platos, sorprendida totalmente. Bajó la vista al suelo y me dijo:

—Gracias.

Me quedé helado, totalmente congelado. ¿Escuché bien, me había dado las gracias?

—¿P-Por-Qué? —pregunté tartamudeando.

Me quedé observándola, y podría jurar que observé una lágrima caer.

—Me has tratado como a un ser humano…hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo hacía—contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Y allí estuve a nada de caerme del banco, sentí que mi entero mundo se venía abajo. Era cierto, yo siempre la trataba como a un demonio, nunca tomé en cuenta sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su opinión…yo daba por sentado que los demonios no sentían nada…pero me equivoqué…y con creces.

No sabía qué decir, así que me quedé callado con la cabeza cabizbaja y la indecisión de abrazarla o no. Después de un rato me di cuenta de lo estúpido que me sentía, no podía decirle nada…

—Iré por el coche—dije intentando evitarlo una vez más…me sentía tan terrible.

Ella alzó la vista y susurró —No te vayas.

Desistí de toda acción y me quedé a su lado. Lyhl seguía llorando y yo tenía tanto miedo de acercármele, entonces una vez más mi cuerpo y mi boca se movieron más rápido que mi cerebro y sin pensarlo me coloqué de rodillas frente a ella y alcé la mano hacia ella.

—¿Bailamos? —le pregunté.

Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano, yo ya sabía que a ella le gustaba bailar. Una vez la encontré bailando sin música en un salón, imaginando que tenía un acompañante…ella no se percató de mi presencia.

—Sí—contestó y colocó sus manos en mi cuello, y yo las mías en su cintura.

Ella se reía cada vez que la pisaba e intentaba enseñarme a bailar, mientras yo daba mi mayor esfuerzo. Sentía la mirada fija de Dante en mi espalda, pero no me importó…

Y así, la música electrónica sonaba en todo el lugar y unos locos bailaban vals junto a la barra.

* * *

**Un comentario, crítica, no sé lo que se les ofrezca por favor y gracias :D**


End file.
